Power Rangers: Omniverse
****'(8/1/18 UPDATE):The premiere of Chapter 9: Chpt9 Ep1: "There's No You If There Isn't a Me" has now been published!**** ' Here are some trivia about the new chapter: ''' * '''Chpt9 will consist 17 episodes, having to contain the shortest episode count since Chpt6. * The new chapter will center focus the current situation that happened with Heaven and the fall of angels. * There will be two main antagonists in the new chapter. ' * '''A major tragedy will occur to one of the main characters in Chpt9 ' '''' About The Series Power Rangers: Omniverse is a P.R. fanfic series written and created by TheMarkOfKurt. The series will contain elements from the TV series "Supernatural". Unlike every other Ranger/Sentai season, the series will solely focus on two main characters as they journey through being Power Rangers. There's no specific theme of Rangers in the series, as the protagonists are considered as "Legacy Rangers", wielding past Ranger powers. Omniverse will have a more mature tone towards the entire PR series but takes place within the same canon Ranger/Sentai universe. It will have a realism take on situations of killing monsters, avoiding the traditional way of destroying them. Most of the portion of the series has heavy influence on Christianity. The lore about God, Heaven, angels and between Lucifer, Hell, and demons. But most importantly, it's about the two main Ranger protagonists; Hunter & Kurt, overcoming all the obstacles that are thrown in their way, no matter the difficulties and hardships they face, that their strong bond of brotherhood and friendship will always prevail against everything in their path. The series will have a full run of 25 chapters total, with the 25th chapter serving as the finale of the entire series. But there will be a spin-off series that will include the title "Wayward Sisters", revolving around an all female cast member that will have tie relations to one of the protagonists of the series. Here are the following planned future chapters that I'll be incorporating to the series *note- the demon/angel story arc will eventually die down before Chpt15 and some of the latter chapters' titles (22-25) are still a working progress, they may change overtime but they're the definite ideas of stories that I'll be writing out for the series: * Chpt10 (The Curse of the Mark) * Chpt11 (Light and Darkness/An Eternal Love) '' * ''Chpt12 (The Secret Society) '' * ''Chpt13 (The Antichrist & Beings of the Distorted Realms) * Chpt14 (The First Born Child/The Invasion of St. Michael) '' * ''Chpt15 (Project DOOMSDAY: Revenge of the Society) '' * ''Chpt16 (Fury of the Enchantress) '' * ''Chpt17 (The Prophecy of Zelus) '' * ''Chpt18 (The New World Order/A Power Awakens) * Chpt19 (The Last Ranger) * Chpt20 (The Omniversal Cosmic Entity) * Chpt21 (The Immortal Phoenix) * Chpt22 TBA * Chpt23 (Kurt vs The Evil Dead) * Chpt24 (Darkness Rises:The Final Evil/Battle of the Gods ''Pt1) * ''Series Finale: Chpt25 (Battle of the Gods Pt2: Endgame/Until We Meet Again) * Spin-off Series: "Wayward Sisters: A Power Rangers Story" __TOC__ Synopsis Based on true events, the series follows about a young man chosen to become a Power Ranger and serve as one of Zordon's young warriors in a never-ending battle against all that is evil. Upon his journey, he partners up with another fellow Ranger named Hunter Winchester. And together they travel across the country in a 1967 Chevy Impala, investigating and combating the supernatural. Chapter Story Arcs '''Chapter 1: "The Curse of the White Ranger" *Chpt1 Episode 1: "Chosen" *Chpt1 Episode 2: "Born Under a Bad Sign" *Chpt1 Episode 3: "How Deep the Rabbit Hole Goes" *Chpt1 Episode 4: "Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things" * Chpt1 Episode 5: "The White Curse Pt1" * Chpt1 Episode 6: "The White Curse Pt2" * Chpt1 Finale: "The End of the White Curse" Chapter 2: "The Hunt for Yellow-Eyes Pt1" * Chpt2 Episode 1: "What Was Then and Now" * Chpt2 Episode 2: "Highway Mist" * Chpt2 Episode 3: “Phantom Traveler” * Chpt2 Episode 4: “Home” * Chpt2 Episode 5: “Shadow” * Chpt2 Episode 6: “There Will Be Blood” * Chpt2 Episode 7: “Sinner” * Chpt2 Finale: “Devil’s Trap” Chapter 3: "The Hunt for Yellow-Eyes Pt2" * Chpt3 Episode 1: “In My Time of Dying” * Chpt3 Episode 2: “You’ll Float Too” * Chpt3 Episode 3: “Simon Said” * Chpt3 Episode 4: “Happy Death Day” * Chpt3 Episode 5: “What Is and What It Should Never Be” * Chpt3 Episode 6: “All Hell Breaks Loose Pt1” * Chpt3 Finale: “All Hell Breaks Loose Pt2” Chapter 4: "The 66 Seals of Lucifer" *Chpt4 Episode 1: “Lazarus Rising” *Chpt4 Episode 2: “Wrath of the Witnesses” *Chpt4 Episode 3: “Back in the Past” *Chpt4 Episode 4: “Bad Moon” *Chpt4 Episode 5: “It’s the Great Pumpkin, Kurt Mendoza!” *Chpt4 Episode 6: "Shifter" *Chpt4 Episode 7: "Tell Me What You Did Last Summer in Hell Pt1" *Chpt4 Episode 8: "Tell Me What You Did Last Summer in Hell Pt2" *Chpt4 Episode 9: "The Monster at the End of This Book" *Chpt4 Episode 10: "Death Takes a Holiday" *Chpt4 Episode 11: "Head on a Stake" *Chpt4 Episode 12: "When the Levee Breaks" *Chpt4 Finale: "Lucifer Rising" Chapter 5: "The Apocalypse and the Rise of Lucifer" *Chpt5 Episode 1: "Sympathy for the Devil" *Chpt5 Episode 2: "Behold, The God of War!" *Chpt5 Episode 3: "Free To Be You and Me" *Chpt5 Episode 4: "Days of Future's End" *Chpt5 Episode 5: "Changing Channels" *Chpt5 Episode 6: "Dark Side of the Moon" *Chpt5 Episode 7: "Hunger Games" *Chpt5 Episode 8: "Back in White" *Chpt5 Episode 9: "The Song Remains the Same" *Chpt5 Episode 10: "Wrath of the Titans" *Chpt5 Episode 11: "Abandon All Hope" *Chpt5 Episode 12: "Point of No Return" *Chpt5 Episode 13: "Two Minutes To Midnight" *Chpt5 Episode 14: "The Devil You Know" *Chpt5 Finale: "Swan Song" Chapter 6: "A Search for a New God" * Chpt6 Ep1: "Exile On Main St." * Chpt6 Ep2: "Two and a Half Rangers" * Chpt6 Ep3: "The Third Suspect" * Chpt6 Ep4: "Weekend At Bobby's" * Chpt6 Ep5: "Interview With a Vampire" * Chpt6 Ep6: "You Can't Handle the Truth!" * Chpt6 Ep7: "The Soulless Ranger" * Chpt6 Ep8: "I Want to Believe" * Chpt6 Ep9: "Caged Heat" * Chpt6 Ep10: "An Appointment With Death" * Chpt6 Ep11: "Topugeira" * Chpt6 Ep12: "Caught in a Web" * Chpt6 Ep13: "The French Mistake" * Chpt6 Ep14: "Con-Worm" * Chpt6 Ep15: "Ashes of a Phoenix" * Chpt6 Ep16: "Embodiment of Apophis" * Chpt6 Ep17: "The One Who Knew Too Much" * Chpt6 Ep18: "Live Bait" * Chpt6 Finale: "The One Who Would Be God" Chapter 7: "The First Beast" ' * Chpt7 Ep1: "Meet the New Boss" * Chpt7 Ep2: "Hello Cruel World" * Chpt7 Ep3: "A Tale of the Old Ones" * Chpt7 Ep4: "Out With the Old" * Chpt7 Ep5: "Defending Your Life" * Chpt7 Ep6: "Therapy Rangers" * Chpt7 Ep7: "Doppelgangers Pt1" * Chpt7 Ep8: "Doppelgangers Pt2" * Chpt7 Ep9: "Chapter 7, Time for a Wedding!" * Chpt7 Ep10: "Now I've Seen It All" * Chpt7 Ep11: "Your Time Is Up" * Chpt7 Ep12: "Deep Dark Sea" * Chpt7 Ep13: "Slash Fiction" * Chpt7 Ep14: "The Born-Again Identity" * Chpt7 Ep15: "Of Grave Importance" * Chpt7 Ep16: "The Girl With The Dungeons and Dragons Tattoo" * Chpt7 Ep17: "My Name's Kevin Tran and I'm in Advance Placement!" * Chpt7 Ep18: "Tainted Blood" * Chpt7 Ep19: "Off the Rocker" * Chpt7 Ep20: "Arise Fearsome Beast! BakurenOh!" * Chpt7 Finale: "Survival of the Fittest" '''Chapter 8: "The Trials of God" '' * Chpt8 Ep1: "A Lot Has Changed Since Pt1" * Chpt8 Ep2: "A Lot Has Changed Since Pt2" * Chpt8 Ep3: "Monster Auction" * Chpt8 Ep4: "Blood Brothers" * Chpt8 Ep5: "Penny Dreadful Spirit" * Chpt8 Ep6: "A Little Slice of Kevin" * Chpt8 Ep7: "Rangeri Heroici" * Chpt8 Ep8: "Citizen Fang" * Chpt8 Ep9: "Torn and Frayed" * *100th Episode* Chpt8 Ep10: "Carry On" * Chpt8 Ep11: "Game of LARP" * Chpt8 Ep12: "Men of Letters" * Chpt8 Ep13: "Our Very Own Batcave" * Chpt8 Ep14: "Trial and Error" * Chpt8 Ep15: "Goodbye Stranger" * Chpt8 Ep16: "Across the Border" * Chpt8 Ep17: "FPS Fever" * Chpt8 Ep18: "The Scribe of God" * Chpt8 Ep19: "Clip Show" * Chpt8 Ep20: "Don't You Forget About Me" * Chpt8 Finale: "Sacrifice" Chapter 9: "False Paradise" * Chpt9 Ep1: "There's No You If There Isn't a Me"**NEW** Characters Protagonists Allies (click on link above for all past/present allies of the series) *'Chpt9 Allies' **'Angels' ***Castiel ***Ezekiel **'Prophet of the Lord' ***Kevin Tran Main Villains ''' * '''Chapter 1: The Evil White Dino Ranger & Azazel * Chapter 2: Meg & Azazel * Chapter 3: Azazel * Chapter 4: "The First Demon" Lilith & Alastair * Chapter 5: "The Devil" Lucifer & The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse * Chapter 6: "The Archangel" Raphael, Crowley & "The Mother of All Monsters" Apophis * Chapter 7: The Leviathan (Dick Roman) * Chapter 8: '''Crowley & Naomi * '''Chapter 9: TBA Supernatural Beings and Organizations Primordial Entities *God/Zordon *Death, The Horseman *Third unknown Primordial Entity Primordial Creations * The Leviathan *Archangels *The Universe(s) and beyond The Kingdom of Heaven Ruler of Heaven * God/Zordon left at some point after he ordered Michael to cast Lucifer into Hell. Then took on the identity as Zordon to create and aid the Power Rangers on Earth * The Archangel Michael in Chpt4-5, took command of Heaven after God left * Castiel in Chpt 6 * Naomi Chpt8 Archangels * Michael * Lucifer formerly * Raphael * Gabriel Nephilim * Jane Chpt8 The Scribe of God * Metatron Chpt8 Prophet of the Lord * Chuck * Kevin Tran Angels '(click on link for complete list of angels from the series) *'Seraphims **Zachariah Chpt4-5 **Naomi Chpt8 * Normal Angels ''' **Castiel role **Ezekiel Chpt9 **other angel grunts '''The Demonic Forces of Hell King of Hell * Crowley recurring role * Lucifer king/ruler of Hell * Lilith in Chpt4 [http://powerrangersfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Demons_(Omniverse) Demons](click on link for complete list of demons featured in the series) *'The First Demon' **Lilith * General of Hell **Azazel *'Knight of Hell' **Abaddon Chpt8 *'Cambion/Demonic Phoenix' (human/demon hybrid) **Elias Finch Chpt6 *'Lower-Tier Demons' **Meg Chpt1-8 **Ruby Chpt4 **Other demon grunts * Hellhounds Monsters ' (click on link above for a complete list of all other monsters featured in the series) 'Men of Letters * Known Members **Henry Winchester **Various deceased elders Ranger Arsenal, Weapons & Important Artifacts Ranger Arsenal *'Morphers '(click on link for complete list of morphers featured in the series) **White Drago Morpher Power has returned to Kurt during Chpt5 **Titanium Morpher Kurt's during his 3 year period between the end of Chpt5 and the start of Chpt6 but given to Hunter to become the new Titanium Ranger *'Ranger Weapons' **Baku Laser in Kurt's possession **Drago Sword (Kurt's) **Titanium Laser (Hunter's) Other Weapons & Important Artifacts *The Word of God ** Angel Tablet ** Demon Tablet ** Leviathan Tablet *Death's Scythe *Rings of the Horsemen/The Key to Lucifer's Cage *Archangel Sword *Angel Blade *The Colt *Ruby's Demon-Killing Knife *Bone of a Righteous Mortal *Souls Zords Dino Stegazord Chpt1&6 *White Drago Zord Chpt1&6-7 *Stegozord Chpt1&6 Fearsome Beast, BakurenOh Chpt7 *Fearsome Blastasaur, CarnoRyutus Chpt7 *Fearsome Blastasaur, ChasmoShieldon Chpt7 Locations and Realms Universes * Earth Prime (Kurt's homeworld, our Earth in real life) * The "Rangerverse" (the Ranger/Sentai Universe) * The "French Mistake-verse" (where Hunter and Kurt are actors instead of Rangers) * Dino Earth (origin Earth of the powers of the Dino Thunder Rangers/Abaranger) Bases * Various Power Chambers in the Rangerverse * The Original MMPR Command Center ** (underground) Men of Letters Bunker Realms * Morphing Grid * Heaven * Hell ** Lucifer's Cage in Hell * The Abyss of Evil, Purgatory Timeline of the Series (note: the timeline in the Ranger-verse goes by faster than our time in the real world, due to time itself being corrupted in the Ranger-verse.) R.T.=Ranger Timeline & A.D.=original "air date" event that happened in our Earth * Chpt1-3 2014-2015, A.D.=2014 * Chpt4-5 2015-2016, A.D.=2015-early 2016 * Chpt6-7 years after Chpt5, 2019-2020, A.D.=2016 Category:Series Premiere Category:Super Sentai Category:Season Premiere Category:Crossovers Category:Alternate Universes Category:Fanon Category:List of Series Category:Power Rangers Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Episode Lists Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:Event Category:Featured Series Category:Series Finale Category:All Season